


ye

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u bring home a babe from the club to frick“Uh, this isn’t weird, but, can I look in your closet? Really quick?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin looks blankly at him. That sounds pretty weird, but he’ll take Jonghyun’s word for it.tumblrtwitter poll





	ye

Taemin is mildly proud of himself as he walks backwards through his house, hands firm on Jonghyun’s waist and mouth pressing hot, open kisses to his pretty lips. Usually when he goes to the club he just gets some sloppy makeouts there, maybe a blowjob in the bathroom. To have managed to bring a whole babe all the way home with him to actually frick is a hell of an accomplishment. **  
**

He finds his bedroom and fumbles for the doorknob, giggling quietly as Jonghyun kisses at his jaw and his neck. He lifts his other hand from Jonghyun’s waist to cup his chin and guide their mouths back together. Jonghyun breathes a soft breath of amusement against his lips.

“What, are you ticklish?” he asks. Taemin takes those few kissless seconds to glance behind him and open the door.

“Maybe,” he grins, tugging Jonghyun into his bedroom by his belt.

“Noted,” Jonghyun grins back. He gently kicks the door shut behind them and pushes Taemin backwards until he sinks easily onto his bed. Jonghyun climbs just as easily into his lap, pressing soft, light kisses to his mouth as his fingers play with the hem of his shirt. Taemin reaches to flick his bedside lamp on to give them a little more light. In the warm glow Jonghyun is tan, glitterly, and gorgeous, even more so than at the club. Taemin pushes his fingers through Jonghyun’s slicked up hair, cups the back of his head, and pulls Jonghyun with him when he lies lazily back into his pillows.

“I know we’re supposed to bang really rough and fast,” Jonghyun says as Taemin rubs his other hand over the hard dips of muscle on his stomach that aren’t covered by his slanted crop top. “But I like to start by kissing all slow and warm.” He props himself up on his elbows and leans down so their noses brush. Taemin nods, liking very much the way Jonghyun wiggles to get comfortable sitting on his hips.

“Sure,” he says. He’s down for sloppy makeouts whenever. Jonghyun gets right to it, pressing their mouths back together in the most slow, languid kiss Taemin has had in a while.

Ahd by “slow,” he means it lasts, like, three seconds before Jonghyun gasps and sits up quickly.

“Wait, fuck,” he mumbles, and wiggles off of Taemin’s lap. Taemin props himself up on his elbows, confused.

“Uh?” he says, and lets that noise be his reply. Jonghyun stands in the middle of his room, glncing around a little nervously.

“Uh, this isn’t weird, but, can I look in your closet? Really quick?” he asks. Taemin looks blankly at him. That sounds pretty weird, but he’ll take Jonghyun’s word for it.

“Sure?” he says. “Next to the door.” He points into the corner of the room and Jonghyun scuttles over there quickly. He flicks on the big room light as he does it and Taemin scrunches his eyes against the brightness. “What, are you checking for monsters?” he grins. Jonghyun is quiet, and then he turns off the light and Taemin blinks his eyes open to watch him coming back to the bed, a content little smile on his lips.

“Axe murderers, actually,” he says, wiggling back onto Taemin’s lap. Taemin blinks.

“Oh, what, you’re serious?” he asks.

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun says. “It’s just. I know there aren’t any, but. OCD. Intrusive thoughts. You know how it is.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal. Taemin shrugs too, now that he gets it, kind of.

“I thought intrusive thoughts were an anxiety thing,” he says.

“OCD is a form of anxiety,” Jonghyun replies.

“Oh,” Taemin says. Well alright then. “Learn something new every day,” he mutters, and then he lifts his hand to tangle in Jonghyun’s hair again. “So are we good to go back to the fricking?” he asks. Jonghyun nods happily, shifting closer in his lap so their hips grind together. Taemin grins as he kisses Jonghyun again.

**Author's Note:**

> #listen its good   
> #jong isnt Anxious the whole time and they can frick and they Do frick and its rad   
> #jong every night: checks the closet for axe murderers   
> #jong in a new home to frick a new babe: i wont have to its nbd its not like im goin to sleep   
> #jong kissing taem: uh..... fuck..... im gonna die.....   
> #taem after they frick: my intrusive thoughts are just vines and to grab the oven rack when im taking food out of it   
> #jong: have u ever done it   
> #taem: sometimes when im wearing the oven mitt   
> #jong: neat   
> #taem: hey do u wanna go get dinner somewhere and then ill drop u off at home or the bus stop or someth   
> #jong: uwu okay


End file.
